


Allies From Another Side: A Team Mini Series

by TheCinematicUniverseChannel



Series: Team Mini Series [3]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Indiana Jones Series, Totally Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicUniverseChannel/pseuds/TheCinematicUniverseChannel
Summary: James accidentally brings in a few people from an entirely different multiverse than his and tries to solve a way to bring them home. Takes place before Team 2. Based on a concept by CillianChamp.
Series: Team Mini Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981649





	1. That Wasn't Meant To Happen!

James is currently working on some tech. What it's meant to be is a device that can easily bring people from The Team into his house with little to no problem.

He's about to test it out for the first time on Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

He flipped the switch and a portal opened.

...

Ed, Edd, and Eddy walk up to the front doors of the theater, in order to get away from the entire scam they just did.

"What should we see?" Edd asked Ed.

"I don't know. Let's looks at what they got." Ed said.

The Ed's look at the movie showings they have. Then, they noticed one entitled 'Search For The Hidden Key.'

"What about that one?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah isn't that the one that has Lorcan Darcy in it?" Ed said.

"It is!" Edd answered. "Why don't we see this one?" He continued as they went up to get their tickets.

Once they got their tickets and their food, they took a seat down in the theater seats, and began to watch the movie.

"I like his acting, fellows." Edd said. "I'm a huge fan."

"We know." They both said in unison

When the preview's were about the start, the earth felt like it was shaking.

"What the heck?" Eddy asked.

"What's going on?" Ed said confused.

A massive green portal opens up in front of them.

"Cool." Ed said.

Edd and Eddy scream in panic at the sight of it.

The Eds ran out to the alley until the portal in the sky appears.

"What's happening this time?!" Eddy asked

The portal plucks the three of them into it and they disappeared into it.

...

Meanwhile, in another other dimension, a blue haired, green eyed, and white skin boy, Lorcan Darcy is in the middle of drying himself after a shower.

He got changed and he walked out of his bathroom and took a seat in his bed and went to watch some tv, but he heard something shatter.

When he turned to the spot his ears led him to, it turned out to be his window that broke, and on the ground, was a grenade.

Lorcan immediately sprang into action, going to grab it and toss it, but it went off, and Lorcan discovered it was a gas bomb.

Lorcan threw it away and he began to feel himself drifting away from consciousness.

"What the hell?" He asked before he fainted.

...

James realized the machine was starting to overheat and he turned it off before anything worse could happen. James looked at his blueprints. "Oh shoot, forgot the ice fluid within a wire." James said before opening a compartment with plugs and wires.

Then, he heard some people crash into the room. James looked to see Ed, Edd, and Eddy themselves. "Oh it did work." James said.

The Ed's got up and screamed. "Who are you!" Eddy yelled.

"Whoa guys! It's me, James." James said.

"We don't know a James like you!" Ed mentioned.

James thought about it. "James Michael?" James asked.

"NO!" They all yelled.

James looked at the machine again. "The heck? Let me try something." James said before he began to toy with the machine.

...

Lorcan woke up in a cage, he doesn't know the place at all. He rubbed his head. "Hello there!" He heard someone call out.

Lorcan looked around the place. "Someone there!" He yelled.

"Oh no one else, expect for me." He saw someone walk out of the shadows. "Hey, you're Captain Hayes." Lorcan said.

"Oh did my looks give it away?" He asked.

"No I just knew who you were." Lorcan said.

Hayes chuckled. "You're funny." He said.

"What'd you do to me? Where I am!" Lorcan demanded to know.

"Oh just some large airship I've found." Hayes said.

"Why! What do you want?" He asked.

"Oh nothing much *pulls out a chair and took a seat next to him* just want to talk." Hayes said.

"Not if we can stop you!"

Lorcan looked behind Hayes to see 3 girls wearing suits in a fighting stance.

Hayes smiled. "Spies, we meet again." Hayes said before pulling out shurikens.

"Watch out!" Lorcan yelled before Hayes threw them.

"LOOK OUT!" Clover yelled before they all hid for cover and dodged the stars and they hit the wall and stuck there.

The spies stood up. "Let's do this." Alex said before they all charged at him.

Then, gravity got all weird and the five of them began to float in the air. "What is happening?" Clover asked.

"I don't know!" Sam said before a green portal opened up and sucked them in.

The cage that Lorcan was in shattered into pieces and Lorcan punched Hayes in the face before he went for the portal. "No!" Hayes yelled before grabbing an uncapped water bottle and went to attack Lorcan.

Lorcan got in the portal and Hayes's bottle scrapped at the portal, leaving green particles in the bottle. The portal closed, and the particles stayed in the bottle before Hayes landed on the ground.

Hayes capped the bottle quickly and looked at the particles inside. "Interesting." He said.

...

Lorcan, Alex, Clover, and Sam all crash land into a laboratory.

"Where are we?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Lorcan said.

"Oh come on! Again!" They heard someone say.

"Oh my god. Ed, Double D, look!" Eddy said as he points at Lorcan.

Lorcan looks at the Ed's. "It's Lorcan Darcy!" They yelled in excitement.

Before he can ask them how they knew him, James Michael walked into the frame of eyes. "Why does this keep happening? Ok you fellas relax for a moment while I try to fix this again." James said before he got his arm twist by Alex and slammed onto a table. "Who are you?" She asked.

"We are a huge fan of your movies." Eddy said.

"Thanks?" Lorcan said while smiling.

"My name is James Michael, and this is all a misunderstanding." James said continuing his sentence.

"What do you mean?" Edd asked.

"Well for one, can you let go of my arm!" James asked aggressively kindly to Alex, and she did so.

"Ok *brings a device into view* this is a tool I made. What it's suppose to do is to send in people from my dimension when I need them. But for some reason, it's sending in people from all of your dimension." James said.

"How many dimensions are there?" Sam asked.

"A lot actually." James continued.

"Are you saying there is actually a multiverse?" Lorcan asked "Because I thought that was just theoretical. I mean that completely changes how we understand the initial singularity..."

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. However, the form of our dimensions is the same." James said.

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked.

"Ok, there's 3 main types of dimensions. Fiction, Non-Fiction, and Fan-Fiction." James said pulling out a white board and a marker.

"Whoa." Ed said.

"Tell me about it. Now, we are right now in FanFiction, it's the same case in your own homeworld. In FanFiction, no timeline is the exact same. For example, I probably don't exist in blue hair's place, and he might not exist here. Or if we do, we're probably different people then if we're in the other dimension." James said.

"This is weird." Eddy said.

"I know." Lorcan said.

"Trust me, you don't know werid until you've been in my life. I once dealt with a flying crocodile that talked like my brother." James said.

Everyone looked at him funny. "Anyway, so names fellas?" He continued.

"Lorcan Darcy." Lorcan introduced himself.

Clover went to say, but James spoke again. "I know the rest of your names." James said before pushing the white board again.

"How?" Ed asked.

"Because you guys also exist in this world, pretty simple." James said.

"Me and the Eds live in the same world." Lorcan explain to the Spies.

"Wait a minute, what about the spies over here? I plucked you all from the same dimension. And how did you guys even get in the same room." James asked.

"Portals." Eddy said

"Not what I meant." James said to Eddy.

"Well, Lorcan was kidnapped by an emeny of ours, Captain Hayes, we were saving him then you brought us here." Sam said.

"Ok. You guys don't think I brought Hayes in here on accident do you?" James said looking around to see if he was here.

"I don't think so." Alex said.

"Yeah, what's with him anyway?" Eddy asked Clover.

"Well he likes to kidnap famous people for some reason." Clover repiled.

"Sounds like something the average crazy fan would do." James said.

"He has Celebrity Worship Syndrome." Lorcan said.

James looked at Lorcan. "Not even going to question it. Anyway, so if I'm going to get you guys home, I'm not using this weapon, we'll have to think of something else." James said.

"What is it?" Eddy asked.

"You'll see." James said smirking.

"Or you can tell us now." Clover said.

"Darm it that was so cool." He answered.

The Eds walk to Lorcan.

"So you three saw my movie." Lorcan said while smiling.

"Yes!" They all said.

"Movie?" James asked.

"I'm an actor." Lorcan explain to James.

James pulled out a phone and seemed to be typing something. "Ok, you're not that here." James said.

"In our universe, she is." Eddy said.

"Ah." James said.

"So, tell me about you three." Lorcan said to the Eds.

"Well, I'm Ed, this is Edd, and that's Eddy." Ed said to Lorcan.

"Nice to meet you three." Lorcan said.

"Nice to see you too." Edd said.

"Especially since you know him as an actor." Sam said butting in.

"We saw her movie before this happened." Eddy said.

"Alright." James said.

"Looks like we can all work together." Lorcan said.

"Well we kinda have to, cause you know, getting home will require that." Clover said.

"Clover has a point, because there's probably a supernatural object that can probably get you guys home." James said.

"Okay, where do we start?" Eddy asked.

James throws a portal into midair and a green portal opens up.

"That's the same portal we were in." Edd said.

"And it's a sign that it's one of mine. Hop in." James said.

"Is it safe?" Alex said.

"Lady, that's why I always triple check. *boops her nose with his index finger*" James said before jumping into the portal.

They jumped into another portal to another world.

...

Hayes studied the bottle and looked at it's green particles inside of it.

He uncapped the bottles and dropped one particle dropped on the ground, revealing a decently sized portal.

Hayes looked at the rest of them. "Where can I get more of you?" Hayes asked to himself before jumping in the portal.

...

He landed in James's room and saw green orbs chilling in the area. Hayes grabbed them and studid them. "Incredible." Hayes said.

"Hey James, I wanted to come and see you and what the!" He heard someone yell.

He looked up to see James's brother, Alex in the room.

"Who are you!" Alex yelled.

"How could you not know? I'm Captain Hayes!" He yelled before he grabbed a random gun and shot a blue beam at Alex and he was blown back for a moment for standing back up normally, his eyes glowing purple in a trance. "I am under your command." He said.

Hayes looked at the gun and smiled. "Who made these orbs?" Hayes asked.

...

James, Lorcan, spy Alex, Clover, Sam, and the Ed's teleported into their location, a random desert in the middle of nowhere with cliffs, mountains, and canyons far away from them, with sand all around them. "Where are we?" Sam asked.

"Clearly, the desert, not mine, this desert is in the world of the informant I'm hoping to meet with." James said before calling someone on his phone. "Hey Jones, we're going to need to meet up soon, I'm near that party the people here have annually, are you here at all? Great to hear, we'll meet you there." James said before he hung up.

"Who was that?" Lorcan asked.

"Our informant." James said. "Come on." He said.

"Wait, we're gonna walk all the way there!" Ed yelled.

"Yes? It's either that or staying here." James said.

"It's basically the same world isn't it?" Eddy said.

"Not really, and there will be double of all of you, so there's not limited options and I'm not adopting for children just yet." James said.

"Fine." Ed said before they all began to walk.

"Fine have some water." James said before giving them all water bottles.

"I also have some fans." Clover said before pulling out paper fans. "In case you need them." She said.

"Where did you..." Lorcan went to say before James got another call. It was his brother Alex. "Sup bra." James said.

"Hey James, where are you currently?" Alex asked.

"Oh at Indiana's world in Wadi Rum, in Jordan Asia, trying to fix something." James replied. "Anything you want to ask?" James asked.

"No. Just checking. Bye bra." Alex said.

"Ok. Love you." James said before Alex hung up.

"Great." James said. "Let's go on." He said before they kept walking.

...

Alex and Hayes were in the airship. "They're in Wadi Rum, Jordan Asia, in dimension 6-12 -81." Alex said.

"Perfect. I'll catch Darcy sooner than later." Hayes said before a portal opened up and they flew in it.


	2. Unlocking The Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Lorcan, and the others search for their informant that can lead them to find the key they need.

James, Lorcan, The Eds, Alex, Sam, and Clover have walked across the desert for wbout an hour and they were all getting tired. "Are we there yet?" Ed asked.

"Almost." James said as they walked by a massive rock.

"We've been walking forever James are you sure we know where we're going?" Clover asked.

"Of course I do I've been here before." James said before they all noises.

"What's that?" Lorcan asked.

"Well the desert can be a vast place so whatever it is can be far away from us." Sam mentioned before they all got away from the rock and saw a party taking place.

"What is this place?" Edd asked.

"It's a party the locals here throw annually." James said before he began to walk towards it, with the others following.

...

The crew walked by all the locals as they were chatting and dancing to some upbeat folk music. "I've never seen anything like this." Clover said.

"I've never seen people dance in this heat." Ed said.

"There's bound to be our guy in a crowd like this, and it's easy to gain attention. So keep a low profile." James said as they kept walking.

A chef walked up to them. "You want some food?" He asked, showing them chicken fingers.

"Yes! I haven't eaten in forever!" Eddy said before he took some of them.

James and Clover grabbed one each and took a bite. "Mm, these are good." Clover said.

"Great." James said as they kept walking. "So, in case we run into something we have to fight, I need to know what you guys can do. So, what can you guys can do?" James said.

Alex showed James a bunch of gadgets. "We use these to fight against evil people like Hayes." She explained.

"Alright alright. Ed's?" James asked.

"We can make a device out of anything." Ed said.

"Alrighty, Lorcan?" James asked.

"Well, not much, I can fight and turn into someone called The Red Eagle." Lorcan said.

"And what does this red eagle do?" James asked.

"I gain electrokinetic powers from it and it comes from either my gloves or chest." Lorcan explained.

"Great. I can do almost anything." James said before he looked in the crown to find a masked figure. "Bingo." James said before he walked over to the guy sitting at a table.

He took a seat in front of him as the others stood and watch. "The Ark." James said.

The old man took off his hat. "Michael." He said.

"Indiana Jones." James said shaking his head.

"What brings you here?" Indiana asked.

"These guys." James said.

"But you brought us here." Edd said.

"He doesn't mean it like that." Sam mentioned.

"I made a device that could've brought Team members into my house easier, and it accidentally broke the fanfiction time continuum and these guys from someone else's fanfic is stuck in my world and there might not be other stories from that author until we get them back." James said.

Indiana raised his eyebrows. "That's compilcated." He chuckled.

"To the point, I want to know if there's any type of artifact that can bring them home." James said.

"Actually there might be." Indiana said before opening up a tiny notebook and flipping to a certain page with a key on it. "The Key of Doorways, by name, it's a key that can open up doors to alternate dimensions." Indiana said.

"Really?" Ed asked.

"Of course. Just thrust that bad boy ahead and you automatically got that thing to open a gateway to the dimension you want. And also, how come you can't use your own portals to get them back?" Indiana asked.

"Because the portals only open up to places in this dimension, not their own." James explained.

"Well where do we get it?" Eddy asked.

"Simple. You gotta find the lock to find the key. It's in some cave around here. It should have some words on it that can lead you guys to the key." Indiana said.

"But we need directions." Alex said.

"Yeah, and transports." Lorcan called out.

Indiana looked around. "That way." He pointed to where they came from, before turning back to them, but then turning back when he realized there was an airship in the sky. "That's not usually here." Indiana mentioned.

The spies took closer looks at the ship. "That's Hayes ship!" Clover yelled.

"How'd he get here?" Lorcan asked.

James stood up. "Keep a low profile." James said to Indiana.

"Where's the fun in that." Indiana chuckled.

"Come on Double D!" Ed yelled before they ran for it.

James, the spies, and Lorcan followed and Indiana put his hat on and began to run for it.

...

Hayes and the mind controlled Alex saw the party from above. "Release your robots." Hayes said. "And make sure they get Darcy."

Alex pushed a button and robots with neon purple electric eyes began to fly down towards them.

...

The group ran across the desert and saw two different speeders that looked like they were from Star Wars. "Whoa! How are those here?" Eddy asked.

"Since all the pop culture dimensions are combined, the resources are bound to be shared!" James said before Sam and Lorcan slid under one each and began to fuse it up by taking a quick look at them.

"Hop in!" James said grabbing Ed and taking him on one of them, with Sam jumping in that one as well.

Lorcan, Edd, Eddy, Clover, and Alex jumped in the other one before they both began to drive off. "How do you know how to use this thing?" James asked to Lorcan.

"You're not the only one that travels through media." Lorcan said.

"Look!" Eddy pointed before they all looked to see the robots coming at them. "Oh shit." James said. "Step on it!" Clover yelled.

The two began to drive off faster before the robots began to fly mere inches from the ground, making the sand fly away from behind.

The robots began to shoot at them with purple lasers.

James pulled out a ray gun while Sam pulled out lipstick. "What's that gonna do?" James asked before she shot a laser out of it. "Oh." James said before they both began to shoot at the robot, with Ed hiding for cover by barrels.

A group of robots went higher up in the air and shot from above.

James tossed Sam and Ed pairs of goggles before putting some on himself. "Don't want sand in the eyes." He said.

Eddy saw a splitting path ahead of them. "Into the canyon!" He said to Lorcan.

Lorcan began to go to the left. "Spilt up!" Lorcan said to James before they separated the groups.

James dodged a shot from the air and manuvered his way across the desert avoiding shots left, right, and up ahead.

Then, missiles were shot out of the robots and explosions happened ahead of them.

"We might need scarfs as well!" Sam said spitting out sand.

...

Lorcan drove through a tight canyon. "Did we lose them?" He asked.

"I think we sure did!" Alex said happily.

"Great job!" Edd said.

A robot came out of nowhere ahead of them. "Terrible job!" Clover said.

...

James was still trying to lose their own robot, and their weapons were out of range from the robot.

Ed noticed the barrels had flame signs on them and had an idea.

He grabbed Sam's lipstick and kicked all the barrels off the speeder. "What are you-" Sam asked.

"Watch this." Ed said before shooting a laser at them.

A giant explosion happened behind them and the robot went through and lost sight of them before crashing into a large rock and exploding.

"Never underestimate a child!" James laughed.

...

Lorcan was trying to shake off their own robot.

A shot hit the speeder and Edd fell down.

Edd noticed Alex had a grappling hook and looked at the robot, who had a spot that something could cling onto.

"Al! Use the hook!" Edd said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it." Edd said before firing it himself and passing it to her.

Alex nearly fell off the ship if not for Clover and she dragged her back as the hook clinged onto the robot.

Clover grabbed onto the post they had. "Lorcan! Do a 360!" Edd yelled.

Lorcan listened and turned the ship around. Clover and Alex turned the robot as well nearly losing their grip. The ship went backwards as the robot crashed into a cliffside.

The gang celebrated. "Way to go Double D!" Eddy yelled.

"Party's not done yet." Lorcan said before he turned the ship back around.

...

Sam shot another robot and they went down. There was only one left.

James turned to see a caveside. "That might be the one Indiana talked about!" James yelled.

"Well we gotta deal with this guy..." Sam said before the ship exploded from the robot's laser and the group floated in the air for a few moments before they landed in the soft land.

The others came out of the canyon before they were shot at to and their speeder exploded.

The robot grabbed Lorcan and began to drag him away while the others landed on the sand.

Everyone began to shoot at the robot to get Lorcan back and Clover got a direct hit.

The robot crashed far away from them and an explosion was heard.

James got up and began to ran towards where Lorcan was and he was laying his face in the sand.

"IS HE DEAD!?" Edd yelled.

"No." Lorcan said.

"Aw." Edd whimpered.

James ran to Lorcan and picked him up. "Gotcha." He said wiping the sand off of him.

"Thanks." Lorcan said before Sam walked over to the damaged robot.

She took a look at it. "Who could own this robot?" Sam asked.

James looked at it as well. "Wait a second, these are Alex's robots." James said.

"I can't make those!" Alex yelled.

"Not you, my brother's." James said.

"You have a brother." Lorcan said.

"Yeah, and his name's Alex. He made these not too long back, how could Hayes get his hands on these?" James wondered.

"But how could Hayes even get into your dimension?" Clover asked.

"I'm not sure. But we have to get in the cave before they see us." James said before they all began to run into the cave.

They all got inside and saw an area that was filled with many treasures, weapons, and gold.

"Looks like a hoarder lived here." James said before pulling out an x ray flashlight and using it to find the lock.

"Start digging. We'll need to uncover this to find the lock." James said before everyone separated and began to dig underneath everything to find it.

The Ed's took as many coins as they could as they digged to keep them from profit.

James and Lorcan looked across their piles. "So you can through through dimensions too?" James asked.

"Yeah. It's a little hobby of mine." Lorcan chuckled.

"Fun. Nice to know there's someone else that does this stuff." James said. "How are you able to do this anyway?" James asked.

"It's with an inter dimensional watch. I would have it now, but I'm trap in this dimension." Lorcan told James.

"Alright alright alright, I just use those green orbs you saw." James said before he thought of something. "Never mind." He said.

"What?" Lorcan asked.

"Nothing, I just thought for a moment that Hayes got into my house, found Alex's robots, and an orb to use, and held Alex hostage to find out my location to find you guys." James said.

"That actually sounds proable." Clover said.

"I found it!" Alex said before everyone went over to her.

James grabbed it and noticed that it was in Arabic. James pulled out a translator and scanned it. 'The key is within it's chess, find it in the roaring beach.'

"What could that mean?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know." James said before he saw a throne on top of everything else.

James stomp over to it carefully walking across the treasure and scanning it to see if he could find any hints. "Ah, I see." James said.

"What?" Lorcan asked.

"Simple, you know the movie Waterworld?" James smiled before he tripped on a treasure chest and began to fall down to the bottom.

...

The group teleports into the ocean covered earth with a submarine and James is controlling. "Great, it might take a bit to find the key, so get real conformable." James said.

"Understood." Eddy said.

It was silence for a few minutes, with the only sounds coming from the beacon of the submarine, and outside.

"Anyone have any stories? I got a few personally, my journey in Mordor, the mushroom kingdom, flying through space, convincing John Wick to get with the team?" James asked.

Lorcan raised his hand. "Go ahead." James said.

"Well, it's a little sad." Lorcan admiited.

"Oh we can take it." Clover laughed.

"Well, ok." Lorcan said before coughing. "About 15 years ago, my brother Cillian and I were looking after Lilly when we were kids. We're triplets and we always did stuff together." Lorcan said as he's about to have a flashback. "Until one day..."

FIFTEEN YEARS AGO, ALTERNATE DIMENSION 9-26-16

Cillian, Lorcan and their sister Lilly are walking down to the local carnival to have fun. Their parents were busy to take them, so they decided to go together without them. Lilly was a kind-hearted, sweet and cheerful girl.

"Come on, Lilly!" Cillian said as he smiles.

"Last one there is a rotten monkey!" Lorcan said as he laughs.

"I'm trying guys!" Lilly said as she laughs with her big brothers.

Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly were having fun at the carnival, until Cillian runs into the hall of mirrors alone.

He enters the area to see a strange looking man in the reflections of the mirror.

"Hello there." He said.

"Oh my god! You're Dick Dastardly!" Cillian said as he smiles. "I thought that was you! You're probably get this a lot, but I am a huge fan!"

"Wait really?" Dastardly said.

PRESENT DAY

"Wait what?" James asked.

"Yeah, Dick Dastardly, he was there." Lorcan said.

"What year is it in your dimension?" James asked.

"2020, it's been pretty alright so far." Lorcan said.

"So that happened in 2005, so..." James said.

"Something wrong?" Ed asked.

"No, continue." James said.

"Alright." Lorcan said.

...

"Yes! You're my favorite supervillain!" Cillian answers as he smiles. "My name is Cillian Darcy."

"Oh, well anyway..." Dastardly went to continue.

"Cillian wait up!" They heard Lorcan said, before they appeared in the room.

"Wait there, Lorcan, go play with Lilly." Cillian yelled before turning back to Dick. "What is it you were gonna say?"

"Uh well, I was hoping someone would join me on my adventures across the multiverse!" Dastardly said

"R...Really? A multiverse?!" Cillian asked in shocked.

"Indeed. The world expands far more than you realize." Dastardly said.

"Whoa, that's some amazing offer, Dastardly, but can I think about it?" Cillian asked.

"Take all the time in the world." Dastardly chuckled.

...

"What happened?" Sam asked

"Dastardly lets Cillian take all the time to join him." Lorcan answers.

"Ok let me get this straight, is this my world's Dastardly?" James asked.

"Yeah." Lorcan answers. "So, can I continued?"

"Uh, Sure." James said before rethinking his life choices. If Dastardly had gotten into the portal during the Wanted For Profit arc, did the portal make him time travel, or was this something he actually did 15 years ago and he travelled across dimensions before James and Alex ever could.

"Okay." Lorcan said. "After he talks to Dastardly Cillian comes back to us..."

...

Cillian walks out of the hall of mirrors and sees Lorcan and Lilly.

"Sorry, you're not gonna believe who I spoke to." Cillian said to Lorcan and Lilly.

"Who?" Lorcan asked.

"Tell me." Lilly said.

"I have spoke the great Dick Dastardly!" Cillian said as Lorcan and Lilly are shocked.

...

"I wouldn't call him great from experience." James said.

"Shut up." Lorcan said.

...

"Really!" Lorcan said.

"Who?" Lilly asked.

"Dick Dastardly is a supervillain who attempts world domination!" Lorcan said to Lilly.

"Oh." Lilly said.

"He offers me to join him on his adventure across the multiverse." Cillian said as Lorcan and Lilly shocked.

"No way! Cillian, you have to join him." Lorcan said as he smile. "He's your favorite supervillain."

"Really?" Cillian asked.

"Yeah, you're gonna work with the man who attempts world domination!" Lorcan answers. "You're always wanted to be a supervillain."

"Thanks!" Cillian said happily.

"No worries, bro. But, there's more people that are against that, mom and dad." Lorcan said as he realizes about their parents.

"How are we gonna tell them?" Cillian asked.

"I got it!" Lilly said. "We don't." Lilly said.

"Close enough, you can tell them that I've disappeared." Cillian said.

"Great! That's a great idea." Lorcan said.

...

"That was an idiot idea!" James yelled in confusion.

"I told my parents that and they felt for it." Lorcan said as he smiles.

"Drop that smile! How could you've been that stupid?!" James said.

"Ah for a love of god! You kept interupting the story." Lorcan said to James.

"Jee I'm sorry, I just wanted to mention the fact that you litterally let your brother run away with a supervillian!" James was yelling before Ed shushed James.

"Keep going. I'm curious." Ed said.

"Thanks." Lorcan said to Ed as he continues.

...

Cillian sees Dastardly with Muttley in the mirror room again.

"I've made my decision about the offer." Cillian said.

"Good. No time to waste." Dastardly said.

"Yeah, I'll do it. But, can you do me a favor and kidnap me in front of my parents?" Cillian asked Dastardly to do him a favor.

"Ok? Why?" Dastardly asked.

"I have a plan." Cillian answers as he whispers to Dastardly's ear which makes him like the idea.

"Okay, I'll do it." Dastardly said as he smiles.

Lorcan and Lilly were having fun together as Cillian catch up to him.

"Hey, you told Dastardly?" Lorcan asked.

"Yep and I accept the offer, he's gonna kidnap me in front of mom and dad." Cillian answers.

"Ok, so when is it happening?" Lilly asked.

"Outside of our house." Cillian answers.

When Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly exit the carnival, they had loads of fun. They saw a white van drove by. That's where they saw Reverend Tim Jones.

"Excuse me, you three. Can you tell me how to get to the nursing college?" The Reverend asked.

"No, I can't, sir." Lilly answers as she sees the Reverend in sadness and decided to tell him. "But I can show you."

"Ooh." The Reverend said in joy.

Lorcan has a feeling of suspicion go through him.

"Lilly, I'm not sure about this." Cillian said to Lilly.

"Yeah, let's go home." Lorcan said to Lilly.

...

"What happened next?" Alex asled.

...

When Lilly sees the Reverend, she became brainwashed when he stared at her. She opens the door and enters the van.

"Lilly, no!" Cillian said.

The Reverend yanks Lilly into the van and races off.

"Lilly!" Cillian and Lorcan yelled in shocked.

"Cillian, what are we going to do?!" Lorcan asked. "Mom and Dad are going to kill us!"

"They were right, mom and dad are right! We're not allow to go out on our own!" Cillian said in fear.

"Then why did we do it?!" Lorcan yelled.

"Duh! To prove them wrong! Now this is a big mistake!" Cillian yelled. "I don't want to be locked in the closet again!"

"What are we supposed to do?" Lorcan asked.

"I got an idea. Before Dastardly's gonna kidnap me in front of Mom and Dad, I can report a crime on mom and dad for their abusive behavior." Cillian said as he comes up with the idea. "You okay with being put in a foster home?"

"Maybe." Lorcan said.

"Great! Let's run!" Cillian said.

...

"Were you really this stupid!" James yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled.

...

Cillian and Lorcan ran home to call them, but they're already there and arrest their abusive parents.

"Mom? Dad?" Cillian asked.

"Did you called them, Cillian?" Lorcan asked.

"No, someone must've." Cillian answers.

"Who would've done that?" Lorcan asked.

"I don't know." Cillian answered until they sees a Batmobile. "No way!"

"What..." Lorcan asked before seeing the vehicle. "...the heck?"

"Do you know who drove that car?!" Cillian asked while smiling.

"The Batman! What is he doing here?" Lorcan wondered.

"Maybe he knows about us. And wants to adopt you!" Cillian wondered.

...

"I give up." James said.

...

They sees Batman with their abusive parents.

"Whoa!" Lorcan and Cillian said rushing over to them, but then, Cillian turned to a bush to see Dastardly hiding in it.

Cillian walks to the bush as he sees Dastardly.

Batman sees Lorcan.

"What happened?" Cillian asked Dastardly.

"Well I arrived at the scene, and I was waiting for you to appear, but then suddenly that tank of a car drove in with officers, and that bat wearing man walked out and are taking in your parents." Dastardly explained.

"Whoa." Cillian said as he sees Lorcan getting into the Batmobile with Batman. "Take care, Lorcan."

"You idiotic boys!" Cillian and Lorcan's father said in anger as they're getting into the police's car.

"It's now or never to get out of this." Dastardly said.

Lorcan turned to see Cillian. Their eyes connected. Cillian waved at Lorcan, as if to silently say goodbye.

"You're right." Cillian said to Dastardly as Lorcan waved back. "I'm ready to go."

"Great." Dastardly said before grabbing Cillian and running as fast as he could away from the scene.

Cillian looks around the airship.

"Whoa, this is exactly how I imagined it!" Cillian said in amazed.

"Great to hear." Dastardly said before he turned on the ship and began to fly off.

...

"And that's about it. I haven't contact to him for fifteen years." Lorcan said as he finished his story.

"We're so sorry for you." Sam said.

"Yes." Eddy said.

"Thanks." Lorcan said.

"Ok..." James said. "Now that we're done, and I can speak, how could you have been that stupid?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Lorcan asked.

"What do I mean! You let your brother get kidnapped by a supervillian, and let him become a villian without even thinking twice about, hell you encouraged him to do it! That is your fault." James said.

"Hey, it's not. He done that to protect me."

"No he didn't! Let's rewind a bit." James said.

...

"I have spoke the great Dick Dastardly!" Cillian said as Lorcan and Lilly are shocked.

"Really!" Lorcan said.

"Who?" Lilly asked.

"Dick Dastardly is a supervillain who attempts world domination!" Lorcan said to Lilly.

"Oh." Lilly said.

"He offers me to join him on his adventure across the multiverse." Cillian said as Lorcan and Lilly shocked.

"No way! Cillian, you have to join him." Lorcan said as he smile. "He's your favorite supervillian."

"Really?" Cillian asked.

"Yeah, you're gonna work with the man who attempts world domination!" Lorcan answers. "You're always wanted to be a supervillian."

"Thanks!" Cillian said happily.

...

"When did he mention 'Oh, I'm joining Dastardly to protect you.' When did he do it!" James yelled.

"Calm down sweetie." Sam said.

James took a deep breath. "No." James said.

Lorcan stood up and walked over to James. "Are you blaming me for my sister getting kidnapped?" Lorcan asked.

"I'm not blaming you for that. She was hypnotized into getting in the car, none of that was your fault. Would've preferred if you called the authorities since you were right there at the van and you probably saw the license plate, but you didn't make her get in there, what I am blaming you for is letting your brother run off with a super villain like it was no big deal, and probably making him a villain because of that!" James yelled.

"Dick was his favorite villain, I wanted to have him escape from our parents, they were abusive and did bad things to us, something seem to not get." Lorcan said.

"Oh wow look at me I'm James Michael, I clearly grew up in a rich white neighborhood with no problems whatsoever with a married mother and father who loved each other and got married at the right age, and I was able to escape my consequences without actions, not the fact I grew up at a house a single mile away from any humans, then in some random planet I never knew about by an alien with my mother and brother, who almost died in front of my faces, barely knew his father, and having his parents get married barely in their late 20's!" James screamed.

"So I shouldn't have tried to get away from my parents?"

"I'm not saying that Lorcan. Build up evidence, then show the police. Hide cameras on shelves, audio recorders in plush animals, stuff like that, show it to the police, and remember the damn license plate number of the van!" James yelled.

"Oh get to the point already!" Lorcan yelled.

"You're a maniac is what I'm saying!" James yelled.

"I don't see the problem!" Lorcan yelled.

James rubbed his face. "Well, your brother's robots were the ones that attacked us. Maybe he gave them to him to kill you." Lorcan said.

James looked at Lorcan. "Oh you wanna go right now?" James asked.

"I be glad." Lorcan said before going for a punch before James dodged it, grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and slammed him on the ground.

"I don't have time to go." James said before going to the steering wheel.

Lorcan got back up and charged at James. James pulled out a shield and smack Lorcan across the face. "Are you blind or something! You did something stupid, and it cost you your family!" James screamed at Lorcan.

"It was for the greater good!" Lorcan screamed.

"Let's down the list, your parents were arrested, your brother is off in space trying to find Dastardly after that dick went off into the portal, and your sister is still missing, and now that you're an adult, you can drag your Red Eagle ass across your homestate and find her whenever you want!" James ranted.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! We don't have time for this." Sam snapped.

"Why? Because it's pointless, and I'm right?" James guessed.

"No because we're heading for a giant rock." Edd said.

The two turned to see a giant rock.

"Shit!" James yelled before turning the sub sideways as hard as he could, but it ended up tumbling sideways towards it.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Alex said.

James tossed a bucket at Alex. "Throw up in that!" James's voice echoed across the area before the submarine stopped at just the right moment.

Everyone stood up. "Is everyone ok?" James asked.

"Double D!" Ed yelled.

"Shit don't tell me he's dead!" James said.

Edd yelled at the look of his arm. "It's broken!" Sam looked at it.

"Oh thank god." James said before he saw a treasure chest outside the glass window. "Give me a second." James said before he summoned his suit and activated a phantom mode of his and he walked through the glass and swam over to the chest.

"What's he doing?" Clover asked.

James opened the chest and voila, it was the key!

"Yes." James said before he went to grab it, but someone slammed the chest on his hands and he winced in pain.

James looked to see his brother Alex. "Al?" James asked before Alex kicked him in the face and he flew into the sand.

Alex grabbed the key and swam off. "HEY!" Lorcan yelled before turning into the Red Eagle and phasing through the glass as well.

"Don't use electric powers, we're in water, that'll kill us all!" James said. "We'll do this the old fashioned way." James said before the two swam to get the key.

James grabbed Alex's legs before Lorcan threw the chest off of Alex's grip.

James and Lorcan swam for the chest, Lorcan shoved James behind him so he can get the chest.

"We have to help them!" Eddy yelled.

"Wait hold on." Clover said.

Alex swam past James and James thought he was going for the chest, but he then grabbed Lorcan and began to swim off.

James looked at Lorcan before swimming for the chest and tossing it inside and going inside. "What are you doing!" Sam asked.

"Killing two birds with one stone." James said before he began to drive off to Alex.

Alex exited the water and the people in the sub went all the way up to the top, but they realized it was a trap.

Robots then grabbed the ship from below and above and began to drag them up to Hayes's airship.

"That can't be good." Ed said.

James saw Alex and Lorcan flying off into the area.

"Spies, you said that Lorcan was captured by Captain Hayes right?" James asked.

"Yeah." Alex said.

"My gut's telling me he hasn't given up yet." James said.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, The Ed's, Lorcan, and The Spies need to put everything else aside and defeat Hayes.

Robots entered the sub along with Alex and James and the others went to defend themselves. "I have a sharp key!" James yelled before Alex punched him in the nose, making him drop the key and dragging him out with the others.

They were dragged out to see Hayes, holding Lorcan hostage.

"The key's in there?!" Ed yelled.

Hayes smiled. "We don't want a key, we just want Darcy." He said.

"Jesus man pull it back on the gaydar. And I don't usually say those words but since you're this insane I might as well use them." James said.

"Put them in a cell!" Hayes said to Alex.

"Right away." He said.

...

James and the others were thrown into cells and Hayes looked at them. "Let us out!" Ed yelled.

"I rather not. Give me Darcy." Hayes said before Alex took out Lorcan.

"Hey Al, what's going on with you?!" James asked his brother before looking at his eyes, noticing the difference in color. "Son of a...mind control." James said.

"What are you gonna do with us!" Clover yelled.

"Oh don't worry, I'll drop you all off somewhere. I just wanted him." Hayes said before he walked out with Lorcan and Alex.

James sighed before taking out a paper clip and beginning to fidget with it in the lock. "Ok here's the plan, listen here and listen now cause as soon as I get you all out it's automatically in motion." James said. "Ed's, there's an air vent over there, so you go in there and find a way to sneak into the submarine, the key's in there, Spies, you're going with me to find Hayes. You know his games better than any of us, I gotta make a quick trip home and get something to fix Alex." James explained.

"I'm righ-" Alex said.

"Not you!" James yelled before he got out of his cell. "You know for a villain this guy has pretty terrible security." Edd said.

"Maybe that celebrity bullshit syndrome has him too horned up to care about that." James said before he was able to get the spies out.

He went to get the Ed's out. "Wait what's the plan?" Eddy asked.

James unlocked their door. "Move move move!" James yelled before he summoned his suit and and the spies ran out.

The Ed's looked at one another. "I think he said to get in the sub." Ed guessed.

"So we just walk out?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah." Ed said. "Come on Double D's!" Ed yelled before the trio ran straight out the door.

...

James summoned a blade as he began to hack and slash through the robots to get to the main deck.

"Sam lead the way!" James said before the three of the spies ran ahead of him.

James sighed before he stabbed a robot in his neck.

...

The Ed's ran into the area and all the robots saw them and began to chase after them.

James turned around. "I say go in the vents!" He yelled before trying to shoot some of them.

"Oh. Run!" Eddy yelled before they ran into the submarine.

Edd pressed a button and the doors began to slowly close.

A robot reached out his hand to get in, but the doors closed before he could get in completely, and the doors chopped off his arm.

"Quick Ed and Eddy, we need to find the key!" Edd said before they explored the sub to find it.

...

James and the spies ran across a hallway and the robots began to block the doors.

James groaned before jumping out the window and flying towards the main deck.

"What the!" Clover yelled.

James broke through the front windows and had a massive gush of wind be blown across the doors.

...

The robots were blown in front of the spies, and the spies dodged them all.

"GET IN!" James yelled before Hayes tackled him to the ground.

The spies ran as fast as they could over to them.

Alex pulled out a lipstick and shot a laser at Hayes, and Hayes got shot in the shoulder.

James pulled out a gun and aimed it at Hayes, who had grabbed Lorcan. "Drop him. Now." James said.

Hayes tossed Lorcan towards the control panel. "I don't think so." Hayes said.

"But you just did." Clover said.

...

Eddy grabbed the key. "I got it!" He yelled.

"Great! How do we get out!" Ed yelled, noticing the robots that were banging at the door.

"The window!" Edd guessed.

...

"Listen man I don't even know if that's the Lorcan Darcy you think he is, he might be some alternate dimension version of them." James said.

"You can't know that!" Hayes yelled. "He is Lorcan Darcy!" Hayes screamed.

"Look man just give him back, that's all I want of you." James said. "Give him to us and we'll try to shorter your prison sentence." James said.

"I thought you hated Lorcan." Alex said.

"I do. But that doesn't mean I won't do the right thing." James said. "And I have an idea." James said.

The Ed's busted through the doors. "We have the key!" Ed yelled before James's brother Alex began to run into the room.

"Right on time." James said before he threw down several smokebombs and he jumped into a portal.

The Ed's tripped Alex on the ground and bodied him and the spies went to fight Hayes.

Hayes grabbed Clover's arms and tossed her at the Ed's, he kicked Sam into a window, and twisted Alex's arm and tossed her aside.

Lorcan placed his hands on the control panel and summoned his Red Eagle suit and began to electrocute the panel.

James teleported back as the smoke cleared up and shot at his brother with his laser gun.

Alex's eyes went back to normal and saw the area. "What the fu-" he said.

They heard electricity sparkle and they all turned to see Lorcan got rid of the electricity.

"You idiot! Did you forget that this world is entirely water!" James yelled.

"Oh." Lorcan said before they all felt the airship going straight down.

James, both Alex's, Lorcan, Sam, Clover, Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Hayes fell towards the front windows.

James looked at Edd. "Double D, give me the key!" James yelled.

Hayes began to crawl towards Lorcan and he grabbed him by the cape.

James strecrhed out and grabbed the key before grabbing Hayes's by his jacket and tossing him out the broken window.

James shot a blue laser out of the key and it went down and opened a blue portal. "I love you Lorcan!" Hayes yelled before he went in the portal.

"I hate crazy lovers." James said.

"I think the words you're looking for is slut." Alex said.

"Hello we're going down rather fast!" Sam yelled.

"Right." James shot open another portal. "Ed's get in that one!" James yelled.

"Don't have to ask twice." Ed said before their window broke and they began to fall.

James shot the key at them and the portal opened as they fell through it.

James sighed. "Spies. This is gonna be a big one." James said before he shot a massive portal in front of them.

"See you soon." Alex said.

"Wish you luck." Sam said before the three of them fell down to the portal.

James opened one more for Lorcan and he went to get in. "Lorcan wait." James said.

Lorcan looked at James. "I just want to say I'm sorry for yelling earlier." James said.

"James it's really not the time." Alex said.

"Shut up, I know what it feels like to be separated from family, it's rough, and I feel bad for people who did go through it too against their will, and while it was still your fault for Cillian." James said.

"Hey." Lorcan said.

"It's not for Lilly. I'm sorry." James said. "I hope you find your sister." James said shaking his hand.

Lorcan removed his helmet. "Thanks." He said before he fell through the window. "I'll look out for Cillian!" James yelled as Lorcan fell through.

"What do we do with the airship?" Alex asked.

"Well these people have already suffered enough. So..." James said before opening another portal. "Where does that go?" Alex asked.

"I don't know let's run." James said before he and Alex teleported away.

...

Indiana Jones was just roaming across the desert and saw the airship going straight down. "Airships. Why'd it have to be an airship?" He asked before the shockwave of the explosion pushed him far away.


End file.
